Cipactli
Cipactli is one of three romanceable characters within Stellamore. In the visual novel, he is known as the crown prince of Huatzintepec, thus playing a major role outside of being an available love interest. Appearance Cipactli has medium-brown skin and sharp green eyes. Due to his practice of scarification, there are notable scars on his body. He wears a loose sleeveless shirt that is tucked into his pants. A purple-and-yellow cloth with a yellow fringe is his draped over his shoulder. “Cipactli has dark red hair which is pulled back from his face. He wears green and gold jewelry, and his left shoulder is covered in a large golden tattoo, shaped like the sun. A similar, smaller tattoo is on his forehead.” —Excerpt from Willowish Studios’s Tumblr Personality Cipactli often keeps a cool exterior so that he can maintain a levelheaded reputation, concerned with his image and how it may affect his duties. Despite this habit, he is still sympathetic, understanding, and charismatic. He lives up to his role as the heir to the throne by effectively acting as a mediator and reassuring a riled crowd. Cipactli is not permitted to leave the palace grounds. Every so often though, he slips out to explore the city. This, along with his studies on cultures using non-fictional texts, shows his passion for wanting to become competent leader. He enjoys being surrounded by novels and flora to help recompose himself. Prologue Interactions You initially meet Cipactli just outside of Huatzintepec, although you don’t recognize him until later on. He wears a cloak that hides his features but his tattoos draw your attention to him. He only notices you if you decide not to avoid him. Whether the next you see of him is in the Main Chamber or from just outside of it depends on your choices. You don’t speak to him after your initial run-in. Cipactli announces that the guests will be lead to their private rooms, and you are taken away by a royal servant. In part two of the prologue, you propose a plan to see the shroud in person to your fellow human representatives. You follow through after much debate and find yourself sneaking around in the gardens with nothing but a cloak and an enchantment to hide you from plain sight. Cipactli catches you just as you find one of the servants' doors. You see him sitting at the trunk of a tree as he catches your attention with a cough and proceeds to encourage your sly leave, requesting that you bring him a souvenir from the city when you return. Wordlessly, you leave the gardens and enter Huatzintepec itself. After observing the shroud to no avail, you defeatedly return to the palace, stopping to fulfil Cipactli’s request and buy him food from a vendor. The next you see of him is by Empress Mizquixaual’s side as she addresses her people and/or the foreign representatives with a speech. Ensuing her declaration, Cipactli follows her out of your sight. The prologue ends with you alone outside of the Sanctum, deep in thought as you gaze out at the stars. An unknown voice calls out your name and the screen fades to black. Trivia * Cipactli has had a tattletale crocodile named Cacao since age three. * He enjoys eating chocolate with spices. * He smells like chocolate and coffee. * Cipactli can speak four languages: Nahuatl, (Saiph) Common, Inuktitut, and Icelandic. * His cultural inspirations come from the Ancient Aztecs. Gallery Cipactli transparent.png Cipactli bio.png Blushing cipactli and mukondi.png Cipactli in virgin killer sweater.png Cipactli cg 1.png Category:Characters Category:Romanceable characters